Generally, a vehicle seat includes a seat cushion (seat bottom) and a seat back. For example, the seat back is covered with a seat skin which includes a back piece and side pieces. A slide fastener is attached to each of boundary portions between the back piece and the side pieces. When assembling the seat back, the seat skin is disposed over a back pad of the seat back while the slide fasteners are opened, and then, the slide fasteners are closed.
In this case, a closed-end of the slide fastener will extend downward the seat back. It is preferable to store the extended closed-end within the seat back.
JP-H11-169263-A proposes a structure in which a closed-end of a slide fastener which is extended downward a seat back is folded back so as to be stored within a gap between the seat skin and the back pad.
When the closed-end of the slide fastener is folded back inside the seat skin, the thickness of the seat skin is increased by the thickness of the folded-back closed-end due to the superposition thereof. Further, the workability for storing is not good.
Further, since the folded-back portion of the slide fastener becomes wasteful, weight of the seat itself and assembling costs are increased. Still further, since a pull-tab of the slide fastener is left free in an unfixed manner to move, abnormal noise may be generated due to vibration or external impact caused in association with starting the engine or driving the vehicle on roads.